


Happy or...Scary Halloween?

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Creepy, Gen, Halloween, Horror, Parent Tony Stark, Sassy Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-11 19:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Tony and Peter have a night out right before Halloween.





	Happy or...Scary Halloween?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! My sister told me this two freaking Halloween stories which I couldn't help but add to my fic. Hope you guys like this one shot. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Trust me Dad there's no horror or Halloween story in the world that can scare me" Peter locked his arms behind his head and laid wide awake on the bed. Tony nudged his elbow playfully on Peter's side "Nice try kid. What about last year when I told you the Tale of the headless Henchmen"

Peter laughed lightly "That was not scary Dad. Infact it was the most hilarious story I've ever heard on Halloween"

"Shut up Brat!" Tony rolled his eyes. Pepper was out of town so it was father-son night out for them. Every year Tony would tell one scary story to Peter before Halloween. It was like a tradition kind of thing for Tony. His father told millions of them and now it was time to pass on the legacy

"Okay Dad...so do you have any chilling story for me this year or should I scare you for a change?" Peter's eyes twinkled mischievously while his sounded throaty like a heavy smoker

Tony blinked because that totally didn't sound like Peter. He turned his head to his side and saw Peter staring at him "What?" asked the boy in his usual cheerful voice

"No...Nothing" said Tony thinking he must have misheard

"Should I scare you then?" Peter asked again

"I'm your father kid. I've heard tons of Halloween stories and not even one was able to raise a hair on my hand" commented Tony with a small laugh "Anyways I do have a story for you"

Peter grinned "Bring it on"

"Stacey was a seven year old girl who had just moved into the house near the woods. Every night she would hear noises from the basement. It sounded like a puppy crying. One morning Stacey asked her mother about the noises but her mother strictly told the girl never to go anywere near the basement. Later that night when the clock struck twelve, Stacey heard the voices again. Out of pure curiosity the girl opened the basement door and tiptoed down a bit"

Peter stared at his father

Tony continued in low voice "A hand caught Stacey's arm..... and yanked her back in. She saw it was her mother who had woken up. Stacey was yelled and warned by her mother, to never go in the basement ever again. The girl started crying so her mother gave a cookie. It made Stacey feel better so she didn't ask her mother why the boy in the basement was crying and making noise like puppy or why he didn't have any hands or legs"

Silence

Peter stared at Tony with wide eyes for a moment before bursting into laughter "That was a awesome story Dad"

Tony eyed his son "That didn't scare you?"

Peter scoffed "Not even a bit but I enjoyed it. Thanks Dad" he stiffled a yawn and Tony understood it was nap time for his boy "C'mon kiddo. Time to sleep. You've school tomorrow"

Peter nodded "Dad did you check under my bed?"

Tony had a amused smile on his face. Yes, every year after he finished his story, Peter would ask him to check under his bed for monsters. For someone so brave, sometimes Peter was still a five year old kid from inside "Pete I'm sure there's no monsters under your bed"

"Please Dad" Peter pulled the comforter to his chin and got settled. Tony knew his son wouldn't let him leave before he checked so he knelt down under the bed

Tony's heart stopped for few seconds, momentarily stunned because right infront of him, under the bed was his son Peter.... another Peter who was looking at him with wide and scary eyes "Dadd... Daddy... there's someone on my bed"

THE END :-)))

**BONUS CREEPY STORY : **

"**The clock struck twelve and I woke up to hear knocking on glass. At first I thought it was coming from window until I heard it come from the mirror again" **

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween guys!!! Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
